lego_marvelsuperheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Human Torch
Human Torch 'is a playable character in ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. Role in the Story Human Torch comes together with the heroes of the Marvel Universe, such as the likes of the Avengers and the X-Men, to help stop Loki and his villainous cohorts from building a weapon of mass destruction from the shattered bricks of the Silver Surfer's surfboard. He is first seen helping Black Widow and Hawkeye to the HYDRA base to deal with Red Skull and Loki, only for them to be knocked out by Loki. Captain America shows up and helps Human Touch deal with the Red Skull and they defeat him. Following that, Captain America and Human Torch leave to meet with Wolverine and Thor to go and face Loki in Asgard. Upon arrival at the Bifrost Bridge, they find that Loki has allied with the Frost Giants. They fight their way to Loki and are forced to battle the Destroyer armor. After that, Loki escapes leaving behind the Tesseract. Human Torch and the Fantastic Four go for Operation: Latveria: to go and stop Doctor Doom. The Fantastic Four and Nick Fury travel to Doom's Castle to find him. Fury and the Human Torch are separated and the rest of the Fantastic Four, (Mister Fantastic, Thing and Invisible Woman) head out and saves them. Then they encounter Green Goblin, who knocks out Human Torch and battles them, however, they managed to defeat him. Doom escapes with Loki, while the Fantastic Four head back to Baxter Building. Fury calls Iron Man and Thor to find Doom.\ History Teenager Johnny Storm was the sister of the older Susan Storm and one of the co-pilots that Reed Richards took with him on the test flight of his spacecraft prototype. Bombarded with cosmic radiation while in space, Johnny gained the power of pyrokinesis upon the craft's crash-landing, while Reed gained the power of elasticity, Sue gained the power of invisibility, and the third co-pilot Ben Grimm became the stone-like Thing. Deciding to become a superhero, Johnny joined the other three as the Fantastic Four. His codename, the Human Torch, was taken from a 1940's superhero with the same name and powers. Appearance In human form, the Human Torch wears the standard Fantastic Four uniform, consisting of a blue shirt with a number 4 emblazoned in the center and a black collar, blue pants, black rubber gloves and boots, and a black belt. When "flamed on," the Torch is a virtually featureless humanoid figure emanating yellow-orange flames. Abilities *'''Flight: Human Torch can fly in a streak of fire when "flamed on." *'Pyrokinesis': Human Torch can "flame on," throw fireballs at his enemies, and generate a lethal beam of concentrated heat and flame. Trivia * The Human Torch was confirmed alongside Venom in May 2013. * Roger Craig Smith previously voiced Human Torch in Avengers: Battle for Earth. ** Roger Craig Smith also voices Captain America in this game. ** Coincidentally Captain America and Human Torch have both been played by Chris Evans in Marvel films. * Human Torch's first special attack is to fly in circles around the enemy in order to generate a conflagration that immolates him. * Human Torch's second special attack is to repel and disintegrate the enemy with a concentrated burst of heat. Gallery Bifrosty Reception the 4.jpg|In Asgard with Thor, Captain America, and Wolverine Flame On.jpg|Human Torch "Flame On" burning an Asgardian statue Teamwork.png Johnny.jpg Flameon.jpg Category:Fantastic Four Members Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Minifigures Category:Mutates Category:Flight Category:Humans Category:Classic Characters Category:Transformation Category:Comics Characters Category:Pyrokinesis